Dear Prongs
by sheltielover
Summary: A letter from Padfoot to Prongs. If I say any more I'll give too much away. One Shot. Not slash.


**A/N:** Just some drabble I've had sitting around and decided to post.

A note for everyone wondering about Remember Me? I'm really sorry but the muse has flitted away as quickly as she came. I do intend to finish it however, so consider it on hiatus. I am sincerely sorry because I know how it feels to have an author do that to you. Please forgive me.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned HP the death in HBP wouldn't have happened.

Prongs-

Why is this so hard? I mean, you were always the one I could say anything to, that I could do anything with. But now, now I can't think of what to say. You're the best friend I've ever known. I've said that before and I'll say it again. The Marauders were inseparable but deep down we knew it was the two of us that were 'made for each other' (I swear I'm not coming onto you mate). Teachers would call me "James" and you "Sirius". It was never "James did this", or "Padfoot said such-and-such" but "James and Sirius are over there" or, "Have Padfoot and Prongs finished their homework?"

Ha. Had we finished our homework? What a stupid question. We always did our homework in the first five minutes of class and still got full marks. There was no time to do homework when there were pranks to pull, secret passages to discover, and full moons to plan.

I miss those days. So much.

Not that our time in the Order was bad. I loved every minute. The danger, the excitement, the laughter, the tears. Our "bond" grew deeper. Not a person on this earth knows me better than you do Prongs. And as cliché as it may sound you truly know me better than I know myself.

I am writing this for a reason, so I might as well get to it. Thank you James. Thank you for letting me sit in your compartment on our first train ride to Hogwarts. Thank you for being the best friend and person I have ever known. Thank you for putting up with me when I was intolerable. Thank you for making me laugh. Thank you for giving me a home. Thank you for completing my sentences. Thank you for reading my mind. Thank you for being there for me…no matter what. Thank you for covering for me that one time McGonagall caught us stealing Professor Sprout's knickers. Thank you for not being so much my best friend, but an extension of myself. I don't think I could have truly lived without knowing James Potter.

Thank you for the time we spent together. I'll never forget it.

Look at me. I'm a right old sap! If you were reading this your head would be thrown back in laughter. You would quote it at odd intervals for weeks, earning one of Lily's disapproving clucks.

But you'll never read this. You'll never laugh again. Lily will never roll her eyes again.

I'll never talk to you again.

Hagrid's taken Harry already. You kept him safe mate. I tried to get Hagrid to let me look after Harry. But he had orders from Dumbledore to bring Harry straight to him. Dumbledore will take care of him Prongs, don't worry. And I'll talk to Dumbledore, see if I can visit Harry some to tell him stories about you and Lily, teach him some pranks, and see if he has the Potter Quidditch gene.

There's a hole inside me Prongs. A huge, stag-shaped hole. It's barely been an hour since I've heard the news and I miss you already.

I saw your body Prongs.

It was on the floor. Your eyes were wide open and defiant. Your wand was clutched in your hand and your mouth was open. He got you in mid-curse. Didn't I always tell you that was your weakness? You liked hearing your own voice too much! In the heat of battle you'd often forget to use nonverbal spells. That's a defense mechanism Prongs! He doesn't know what's coming if you don't bellow it out!

I need you Prongs. More than words can say.

Thank you, my brother.

-Padfoot

Sirius wiped his eyes roughly and stumbled over the wreckage to his best friend's body. He shoved a piece of parchment into James' hand and kneeled beside him. The tears began to fall freely.

"Good-bye James." Sirius whispered. "Mischief managed."

He dissaperated seconds before the Ministry officials arrived.

**A/N: **So…let me know what you think! **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
